


True Peace

by Jackb



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: A quiet, peaceful moment to ease their lives.





	True Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Please agknowledge that english is not my first language, please be tolerant, I'm still learning, it's not an excuse, just an explanation.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Shran wasn't sleeping, he just lay down, on his side. For once he relaxed enough to feel drowsy. His anxiety took a step back as he was hearing Archer sleeping slow breathe. It felt good to lay down beside someone he trusted, shyly loved.

They had started to take naps together few months ago, it didn't occur often, so each time was a precious moment for Shran. They found comfort into each others presence, security and support. He knew Archer was always looking for this peaceful bubble they created. Jonathan just made this particular face when he needed close time with him, and he was the only one capable to read him.

Porthos was between them, as always. Even with him, the both men were close.

Today was a special day, Shran would have never missed a calm and undisturbed hour of sleep if he hadn't had something better in his hand. In his hand exactly, for the first time they were holding hands in this nap time. The Andorian wanted to mark the memory in his brain, a simple memory, he could go back to when he needed some calm and peace. He was going to catch every hint of this moment.

Watching him facing him on his side, his chest slowly raising, he could hear the sound of his breathing and the quiet humming of the ship. He could feel his pulses under his fingers, the softness of his skin, the little asperity of his veins and, of course, his warmness. He could smell his olfactory signature who made him feel safe.  
It had become a need, for both of them. Shran didn't feared this need, he just wished it could last, how many years was left ? How many times ? True peace didn't have a limit.


End file.
